sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
DisneyMania 2
| recorded = 2002- Fall 2003 | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = 48:29 | label = Walt Disney | producer = Jay Landers | chronology = Disneymania albums | prev_title = Disneymania | prev_year = 2002 | next_title = Disneymania 3 | next_year = 2005 }} Disneymania 2 is the second Disneymania album. Much like its predecessor, Disneymania, Disneymania 2 was commercially successful, certified Gold in November, 2005. Disneymania 2 was more successful in that it peaked at #29 on the ''Billboard'' 200. Singles released from Disneymania 2 were "Circle of Life" by the Disney Channel Circle of Stars, and "Anytime You Need a Friend" by the Beu Sisters. Also, No Secrets made a video of "Once Upon (Another) Dream" that aired on the Disneymania 2 commercials, and was featured on the special edition DVD release of Sleeping Beauty. Critical reception Allmusic gave the album a rating of 3 out of 5 stars, writing "While many Disney classics were already given this treatment on the first Disneymania, this trip back to the well isn't entirely dry; for every uninspired cover like Jump5's "Welcome," there are fun reinterpretations like the Baha Men's "It's a Small World" and the Beu Sisters' "He's a Tramp." Not surprisingly, the oldest, best-known Disney songs hold up the best after their teen pop makeovers: even though it's saddled with an overwrought techno arrangement". The site concluded "While it's an uneven album and not as strong as its predecessor, Disneymania, Vol. 2 still has enough entertaining moments to make it worth a listen."http://www.allmusic.com/album/disneymania-vol-2-mw0000325946 |title=Allmusic review}} }} Track listing *^ Bonus Australian Track Charts Videos #"True To Your Heart" - Raven-Symoné #"Circle of Life" - Disney Channel Circle of Stars #"Anytime You Need a Friend" - The Beu Sisters #"Once Upon (Another) Dream" - No Secrets #"I Wan'na Be Like You" - Nikki Webster #"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Stevie Brock #"The Siamese Cat Song" - Hilary & Haylie Duff Singles #"Circle of Life" Disney Channel Circle of Stars - released to promote The Lion King Platinum Edition #"Anytime You Need a Friend" The Beu Sisters - released to promote Home on the Range soundtrack #"Once Upon (Another) Dream" No Secrets - released to promote Sleeping Beauty Special edition #"I Wan'na Be Like You" - Nikki Webster - released to promote The Jungle Book 2 DVD Disneymania in Concert "True To Your Heart" -Raven-Symoné Welcome from Raven "The Second Star To The Right" - Jesse McCartney Backstage Interview with Jesse McCartney "Beautiful Soul" - Jesse McCartney "Anytime You Need A Friend" Music Video - The Beu Sisters "He's A Tramp" - The Beu Sisters Backstage Interviews with The Beu Sisters "Anytime You Need A Friend" - The Beu Sisters (From Home on the Range) Ashanti and Lil Sis Shi Shi's Colors of the Wind music video "Best Day of My Life" - Jesse McCartney "Shine" - Raven-Symoné (from "That's So Raven") Studio Interview with Stevie Brock "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Stevie Brock Circle of Life - Disney Channel Circle of Stars music video "All for Love" - Stevie Brock Backstage Interview with Stevie Brock "Supernatural" - Raven-Symoné Note that Ashanti and Lil' Sis Shi Shi and Disney Channel Circle of Stars never take the stage. References Category:Disneymania albums Category:Walt Disney Records compilation albums Category:2004 compilation albums